Problems with Growing Up
by MissingMommy
Summary: Just four looks into Hugo and Rose's lives growing up, set both before and during Hogwarts. Just snapshots of how their relationship changed because of Hogwarts. They are in chronological order. Hugo/Rose sibling fic.
1. Flying

She was born with a gift of laughter and a sense that the world was mad. The media, after all, must have been crazy to make her feel nervous and out of place. They invaded her privacy often at a young age, at no more than two years old, leaving her unable to remember a time when she and her family weren't hounded by reporters.

She hated it. They were mad to think that she actually enjoyed being photographed wherever they went. Of course, her parents had tried to keep their two children out of the media's sights. It failed every time. But the media never got a photo that wasn't of her joking with her younger brother or of her smiling widely, as if she actually enjoyed being the center of attention. They were fooled easily.

The only good thing that came out of the attention of the media and seclusion of her house was that she was extremely close to her brother and cousins that she visited often. She might be her brother's polar opposite, but they were inseparable. She didn't like cleaning up after his messes or the same Quidditch team he did, but he was the only person who understood how she felt.

Of course, it was her that taught her younger brother the pleasure of flying. Her parents had gone to work early that morning, her mother to the Ministry of Magic and her father to help their Uncle with an Auror mission. Her brother was complaining about being bored on such a cold winter day, which excluded being able to swim as they often times did.

She made him bundle up in some of his warmest winter clothes since snow had formed on the ground and took him to play outside. It was her responsibility to watch out for him, anyways. As soon as they reached outside, she reached down and threw a snowball at her brother. He laughed as he returned the shot. When the snowball fight wasn't enough fun for the both of them, she took her old broom out of the shed. Her parents had brought her a new one for her birthday that had past a few days prior.

Her brother's crystal blue eyes lit up with excitement as he realized what she was doing. He was five, nearly six, but their father didn't have time to teach him how to ride a broom. She turned her warm chocolate brown eyes on her younger brother and smiled brightly. She laid the broom on the ground beside her brother and pulled out her new broomstick before placing it on the ground as well. "Okay, Hugo. Place your right hand over the broom and say, very clearly, 'up'. Like this," she demonstrated.

Hugo did as he was told and the broom flew into his small hands. "Good, now swing your leg over and push off hard," she dictated. He was a fast learner. Soon they were both flying around the air, laughing loudly. The wind was blowing through their hair, freezing them. But they didn't care, they were enjoying themselves.

They flew until their mother returned home, calling them in for dinner. They returned to the house, shivering, but they didn't care. As long as they were smiling, it wasn't a waste of the day.

As she watched her brother that night at dinner, she realized that she didn't want to lose her friendship with her brother when she left for Hogwarts. But she had a few years to think about that, after all, she was only eight.


	2. Book

A/n- I'm back again. You know I'm a major sucker for a challenge. This time it will be a multi chapter fic back the sibling love/rivalry of Hugo and Rose Weasley. Each chapter will have one of the quotes I need to start it off with.

Hugo Weasley was beginning to get very tired of sitting by his sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do; once or twice he had peeped into the book his sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversation in it, "And what is the use of a book," thought Hugo, "without pictures or conversations?"

So instead of saying anything to Rose, he dipped his feet into the icy water. He contemplated pushing his older sister into the river they were sitting at, but immediately threw it out of his head. His sister would get revenge and it was never a good idea to be on the receiving end of her threats. With their mother's brain, she was a threat in and of herself. She could even make their older cousins shiver with fear when provoked.

They were close despite the obvious age gap and their distinctive opposite taste. Hugo was more like their father, a spitting image in fact. He was never mistaken for anything other than a Weasley because of his flaming red hair, crystal eyes, and lanky figure. Rose took after their mother with bushy, unmanageable brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The only thing that showed the Weasley inside of her was her tall, lanky figure and her rather large appetite.

He sighed, clearly bored. Rose was absorbed in a book, like their mother often was. Hugo just wanted to go for a swim in that crystal clear water that felt so cool against his skin. It was definitely a blistering hot summer, the last summer before Rose would be off to Hogwarts and he wanted to make the most of it. He knew people changed after being in that place. He just wanted to keep his friendship with his sister as long as possible.

Hugo made the split second decision to take the book from Rose's dead grip. He would later say it was his impulsive nature that caused him to act so boldly. Rose attempted to protest but Hugo shook his head, "We only have a few weeks until you go to Hogwarts. I want to make the most of the time we have left together. Let's go swimming. It's hot anyways."

He spill silenced any complaints his sister had as they returned to their house. They made their way inside, heading for the stairs that led to the second story. Both of their bedrooms were on the right hand side closer to the stairs. Hugo opened his door to his messy bedroom and immediately started searching for his swimming trunks. He shifted the clothes in his dresser drawers before finally finding them in the third drawer he searched.

After slipping his trunks on, he knocked on his sister's bedroom door. He did learn manners after all, but using them all the time was a different story. His sister opened her door, revealing her perfectly organized bedroom. It was another thing they didn't see eye to eye about. Rose sent him to get towels for them to dry off with later; saying that she would meet him at the river behind their house. Hugo hastily grabbed two towels from their bathroom, not noticing they were pink and blue.

He returned to the river to see his sister waiting for him to get there, the book was in her hands. He cleared his throat and Rose glanced up at him with those innocent chocolate eyes. She marked her page and grabbed his hand.

He was right. The cool blue water felt amazing on their hot skin, as they swam in the river. Their mother called them in for dinner after Merlin knows how long. They took their respective seats at the table, wrapped in their warm towels, eating dinner together as a family. He didn't know how much longer they would be this close, but he wanted to make it last as long as possible. After all, he looked up to his big sister. She was his role model and he never wanted to disappoint her.

A/n- I think it's very sweet. :)


	3. Forgot

She had forgotten something; she knew that for sure when she woke up. She sat up straight on her bed, instead of lying under the warmth of the blanket for as long as possible. As she glanced around the room, she couldn't place what she had forgotten but it weighed heavily on her mind. Pushing the covers off her petite form, she crawled out of bed, quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake her roommates.

She grabbed her school uniform and entered the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Even after the ability to think properly, she still couldn't remember what she had forgotten. She got out the shower and dressed quickly. As she exited the bathroom, she noticed the small package on her bedside table.

Hugo's birthday present was sitting there, wrapped perfectly in red and gold paper. That's when it hit her. She had completely forgotten about her brother's birthday. After digging in her trunk as quietly as possible for a few minutes, she pulled out a magic calendar that would inform her of the day.

Her heart sank as she realized that Hugo's birthday was last week. She never once forgot her brother's birthday since she was old enough to remember it. She sat in front of her trunk, staring at the edge of her bed for a while.

Realization that Hugo probably wouldn't forgive her hit her hard. She really didn't mean to forget it; after all, his birthday was just two weeks before the end of the year exams. She had been so wrapped up in studying for them with her roommates that everything came in second, including eating and sleeping. Al had often times snuck food in the library for her and wouldn't leave until she finished the large portion that he brought; she did have her fathers' appetite and everyone in their family knew it.

The sound of running water and footsteps brought her out of her thoughts. She pulled a roll of parchment and a quill out of her bag and sat about the task of writing her brother an apology letter. Of course, it wouldn't do her any justice, she knew that well, but at least it would be a start.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see one of her roommates glancing at her. Gracelyn Hall was a head shorter than Rose, with short auburn hair and gray eyes. She was one of Rose's closest friends. "It's time for class," she muttered, motioning towards her watch. Rose nodded and rolled up the parchment with all intents of finishing it after classes.

Instead of joining her four roommates in the library that afternoon, Rose headed towards the Owlery. She finished writing her apology letter and tied it to the leg of her owl, Beauty, along with Hugo's present.

As the white and brown owl flew into the distance, she could only hope that Hugo would understand. She stood there for a few more minutes, wondering how she could forget his birthday. Unable to think of any proper answer besides exams, she made her way towards the library to meet with her friends. She silently made a vow not to get that wrapped up in her exams again.


	4. Blood is always thicker than water

"Hush… can you hear him?" Rose asked Albus. She pressed her ear against the dorm door, straining to hear what was being said inside.

Albus shook his head silently. He turned his green eyes on Rose, "Maybe we shouldn't be here. After all, it is a private conversation."

She was about to retaliate when she could hear her brother's clear voice speak. "I don't even know her anymore, Mum. She's changed too much. Not that I didn't know she was going to change. I hoped it wouldn't be this bad," he spoke clearly, even though he was clearly upset.

Rose sat on the other side of the door, unable to move. Hugo really thought she had changed? Sure, she missed his birthday once. But that was only once! She apologized for it on numerous occasions. Her world still revolved around her family, just like always. Yeah, she had her fair share of boyfriends, but they never got in the way of her family. They never lasted long if they tried to interfere with her quality time.

"She's been choosing Al over me," Hugo whispered, almost to himself. Since starting Hogwarts two years before Hugo, she had become closer to Al. She glanced over at Al, wondering why he thought he was being replaced.

Gathering what Gryffindor courage she could manage, she strutted into the Library where her mother and brother were talking. "Can we talk alone, Hugo?" she asked carefully, watching his reaction.

Her mother nodded towards the two, understanding when two people needed to work out their own issues. Pushing Albus away from the door, she closed it softly to give them more privacy. "I haven't changed that much, have I?" she asked, looking towards her brother.

He turned his blue eyes on her and nodded. "You'd rather spend time with Al than me. You never hang out with me anymore," he spoke sadly. Honestly, she didn't mean to hurt him like this. She didn't realized what she was doing.

"You're usually with friends," she noted after a short pause. "I thought you'd rather hang out with your friends than your sister."

"I didn't want our friendship to change because of Hogwarts. I would still rather hang out with you than the idiots I call friends," he smiled softly. "But I knew Hogwarts would change us. I hoped it wouldn't."

"It doesn't have to. We can fight it, you know?" she told him. His smile lit up his eyes. "Hogwarts only changes people who are willing to change."

"I think that we might need to change. After all, my sister can't be my best friend through my entire life," Hugo shrugged.

"It's whatever you want. Besides, I'll be graduating in a year. Then its' working and my own life," Rose started to ramble on. "We'll have our own lives that we're leading. It's fate."

"Yeah, I know. But I still love you," Hugo glanced down. He rarely said 'I love you' to anyone, mostly family, if that.

"And I love you. Nothing's going to change that, Hugo. We're family, after all," she smiled back at him. "I'm always here for you if you need to talk. You know that right?" He nodded and she engulfed him in a hug. "Good. I'm glad we had this talk. I'll try to fix what's messed up. Alright?"

"Okay." He pulled himself out of the hug and left Rose in the room, wondering what would've happened if they weren't as close as they were.

The only thing she knew for sure was that nobody would come in between her friendship with Hugo. Blood is always thicker than water. They both knew that well.

**A/n- I was looking back through my old stuff and never realized that I had actually completed this. I'm don't like it too much, but I can't think of a different way to end this four part story. Hope you enjoyed the last installment of my Hugo/Rose sibling fic. **

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing :)**_


End file.
